Bad Doggie! Say My Name!
by xxBloodRavenxx
Summary: When Gino turns Kallen in, she wont talk to him at all. But Gino has something in store for her


"Kallen, please…You need to understand the position I was put in." he tried. I said nothing and glared at Gino. He had become a traitor to Zero and the Black Knights. He had become a traitor to me.

"C'mon, Kallen, say something. Anything." Gino said, his voice taking on a slight whine. From behind the glass of my Britannian jail cell, Gino tried to get me to talk to him. It had been 3 days since he'd handed me in. Three long, speechless days. He had given me in because they knew that we were together and they had sent him a proposal. He handed in the Black Knights ace Guren pilot and his family remains alive and well. Part of me doesn't blame him. But then the other part of me wishes he was dead. When you love someone you don't just hand them in, no questions asked. You're supposed to fight for them and never let them go. But since the day he handed me in. I've convinced myself that he doesn't love me. That he never did. I'm jerked away from my thoughts as the door to my cell slides up…and Gino steps in.

I'm taken by surprise and the words leave my mouth before I remember that I've refused to talk to him.

"What are you doing!" I growled at him. He smiles and it melts my heart, but I hold my ground and don't let any emotion show…other than agitation.

"I wanted to say something properly." He said, stepping towards me. I tried to step back but stumbled on a strip of my Guren Pilot uniform. It had almost been completely ripped to shreds during my struggle with the Britannian guards. Gino caught me, and before I could react, he pulled my body to his.

"Gino, let g-"my voice was cut off as Gino crushed his lips to mine. His arm snaked around my waist and his hand cupped the back of my head so that I couldn't escape him. Not that I wanted to. I cursed Gino because he knew my weaknesses all too well. His lips were one of them. When he pulled his head away, against my thoughts, I whimpered slightly.

"Hmm? What was that, Kallen? I didn't quite hear that." He said, teasing me. I growled and tried to push him away, but his grip around me was to strong.

"I said let go." He looked down at me and smirked.

"But I'm not done yet. The one I love hasn't spoken to or kissed me in a while…I miss that. And I want you to say my name…it sounds so pretty coming out of those plump lips of yours." He said, his eyes glinting. Shit. I knew what usually happened when he got that glint in his eyes.

"No." I said, growling.

"Well then I'll have to force you to say it." Gino said, spinning me around and pinning me to the wall of my cell. My back pressed against his front.

"Let. GO!" I yelled at him, squirming. He pressed himself even closer against my back, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Do you like doggies, Kallen?" he asked, nibbling on my earlobe. I shuddered at his touch and brought my foot to step on his, hard.

"Ouch! Bad doggie!" he yelped softly, bringing his hands to roam over my body and un-zip what was left of my shredded Guren uniform. I tried to struggle but it was no use, he knew all of my soft spots and when he touched them I was defenseless against him. I shivered, now completely naked in front of him.

"So beautiful…" he whispered softly as I heard him toss his clothes to the ground beside my own. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, drawing my back against him, feeling the warmth of his skin.

"Time for the doggie to be punished…" he said, nipping my neck and caressing my breasts. I shuddered and arched my back into him, closer to him, closer to his touch. Then he licked my neck and muttered quick, almost incoherent words him my ear.

"Spread. Them." He said. I blushed and on instinct, spread my legs, my back still to his front. I heard a satisfied growl and he grabbed my hands, forcing my palms to be pressed against the wall.

"You can either say my name, or get punished…" he grumbled hungrily. I said nothing, holding my tongue in hesitation. I didn't have time to gasp in surprise as he thrust into me, one arm around my waist caressing my breast, the other holding my legs apart. I was lost in pain and pleasure as he thrust in and out of me, each thrust hitting a spot sweeter than the next. As he thrust again, I clenched my hands into fists and moaned, my body trembling.

"I said my name, Kallen. Not your sweet noises." He growled from behind, slamming into me again making me see stars. I gave in. My body couldn't take much more of this and I loved him.

"Gino!" I screamed as he pounded into me again and again. After a little while he stopped and pulled out, turning me to face him.

"Good doggie…" he said, wrapping his arms around me and giving me a tender kiss.


End file.
